Gone Wrong
by DemonGirl13
Summary: Fuji a photographer.Ryoma's the model with a dark past,working for Atobe.One man can make the arrogant,cocky,and cute model cry and shake in fear.Can Fuji stop Ryoma's tormentor?Read and find out!Story is for 1xmocha on her birthday!Enjoy hun!Ps.FujiRyo!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guy's! I'm back with a new story! Thought I might try a little drama, AU,

Violence and maybe rape in this one! I wanna test myself so please be patient with me ne?

This is YAOI!! Contains Boy Love. Don't like, don't read! Don't forget to review and no

Flames please! This will be a FujiRyo! Lol...I love this pairing! It's my 2nd fav next to

AtoRyo! Read and Enjoy! Ryoma is 18 and Fuji and the rest are 20. Oh and By the way,

This fic is dedicated to 1xmocha on her birthday! Enjoy Hun!

Summary: Fuji's a photographer, Ryoma's a model, Atobe is Ryoma's Employer and Ryoma has a secret. One man can make the gorgeous, cocky and stubborn model cry and shake in fear. Can Fuji stop Ryoma's tormentor? Find out! FujiRyo pairing.

Me: Fuji, Ryoma! Disclaimer!!

Ryoma: She doesn't own the characters of Prince of Tennis...

Fuji: Saa... If she did, Ryoma would be dating Atobe, Me, Tezuka and Sanada.

Me: Exactly! Read and Review!

Title: Gone Wrong

It was a bright day when the famous model, Ryoma Echizen walked into the shoot room. Seeing his perverted employer, Atobe Keigo sitting in his trademark chair and yelling at everybody else to arrange the set perfectly just for his favorite model made Ryoma smirk.

Atobe grinned, seeing said boy in a very short magenta and pink futuristic kimono. Ryoma had his hair pinned up at the side with pink barrettes. The pink and magenta made his creamy skin and dark hair stand out beautifully.

"Good morning, brat. Those colors look good on you. Trust Ore-sama to find the perfect outfit!" Atobe greeted the boy cockily.

"Che, thanks Monkey King... You may be my employer but I'm still not very happy that you made me wear pink and magenta. It makes me look girly." Ryoma answered with a slight pout.

Atobe chuckled. He grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him closer so that Atobe was now whispering to the shorter boy. With a smirk he whispered in Ryoma's ear.

"You already look like a girl so I'm just flaunting it."

Hearing that, Ryoma blushed and glared at Atobe before clenching his fist and hissing at him.

"If you weren't my employer I would have beaten the crap outta you for that comment Monkey King."

Atobe glared at him and told him to stop calling the great Ore-sama such horrid names. Atobe sighed and told Ryoma that they were going to have a new photographer today since the last one quit due to sexual frustration. Ryoma smirked. Momoshiro was fun to tease. He had gotten a lot of rises from that one. It was hard to believe that he quite because Ryoma had put him through sexual tortures. Heh, it wasn't that bad. Just a few poses in a couple of weeks was all it took to get Momoshiro to drop out.

"So, where's the fresh meat?" Ryoma asked bluntly.

Atobe laughed before answering.

"Fuji should be here soon..."

"Saa... Sorry I'm late," came a voice upon entrance.

"Speak of the devil... Ryoma, that's the new photographer. Play nice." Atobe said as he looked at the model.

Ryoma looked at the door. A man around the age of 21 stood there in a dark blue tuxedo. His chestnut colored hair layered and framed his face nicely. He carried a heavy professional camera on his back, making him crouch slightly.

"This should be interesting..." Ryoma murmured and went closer to Fuji. Fuji saw the approaching model and gave a slight gasp.

'What a gorgeous girl!' he thought to himself. Fuji smiled and put his camera down. He looked at Ryoma and offered his hand. Ryoma took it and they shook hands, Ryoma with a cute inquiring expression and Fuji with his usual closed eyed smile. Finally Fuji broke the silence.

"Saa, you must be my new subject. You are a very pretty girl." Fuji said with a smile. Suddenly, he heard Atobe laugh. He turn toward the man and asked why he was laughing, not seeing the deadly aura that surrounded Ryoma.

"What's so funny Atobe-san?"

"Hehe! I-I can't believe it! Fuji-san! Ryoma's a guy! See, Ryo! I told you, you look like a girl!" Atobe said, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Fuji apologized but only got a punch in the stomach. Ryoma glared at him darkly. He then whispered, seductively in Fuji's ear making the photographer shudder with both pain and excitement.

"Saa, never call me a girl okay, Syuusuke-san..." Ryoma whispered and walked away.

Fuji sat up abruptly. 'What the Hell?!' was the only thought in his now, oh-so confused mind. Fuji didn't really feel Ryoma's punch. It wasn't very hard and Fuji swore that Ryoma hits' like a real girl. He just smiles while rubbing his stomach to try and make Ryoma feel better. Ryoma, thinking that he inflicted some harm smirked and waited for Atobe to tell them to start the shoot.

Atobe straiten himself up. He gave a quick glance to Fuji and then told Ryoma to pose. Fuji set his camera up and waited for Ryoma to get into position. Ryoma walked up and sat girlishly on the podium. He looked innocently at the camera, making Fuji's pale face heat up. Fuji went under the cloth that separated him from the camera lens and zoomed in on some of Ryoma's features. He sighed just from the sight. He zoomed back out to take a full-body shot of the model.

"You ready?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma pursed his lips and gently put a finger on them, looking up at Fuji with golden, sad eyes. He nodded and held still, waiting for Fuji. Atobe smiled gently and moved everyone away from the set. Ryoma had warmed up to the new boy fairly well.

Fuji set the angle right to capture the full body of the Echizen. He was about to press the small button that initiated the flash, creating the picture, but paused.

'He really is beautiful. Just like a girl. It's a good thing he's a guy though...' Fuji thought to himself and smirked. He pressed the button and took the first snapshot of his new model.

Ryoma moved around, posing very differently for Fuji and the camera. Atobe was coaching from the sidelines. The diva would occasionally get on stage and fix Ryoma's outfit, making it more provocative then it already was. Atobe pulled a sleeve down, exposing Ryoma's creamy white shoulders, then pulling the skirt up further, exposing Ryoma's creamy white thighs. Fuji was afraid he might get a hard on by the sight. Ryoma was told to put his hand on his waistline. He did so with a bonus of licking his lips, making Fuji blush an abnormally shade of red.

'Saa, he's one sexy brat, I'll give em that.' Fuji thought before continuing to snap photos.

After a few hours, their session was over. Fuji had snapped about hundreds of pictures of Ryoma and he was relieved that he didn't get a hard on. He swore Ryoma would have become ten times as cocky if he did.

"Thank God..." Ryoma sighed and he went to pull on some normal clothes.

"Yeah, brat... Just remember you have another session in two days!" Atobe yelled as Ryoma was about to bolt out the door.

"Yeah, no need to remind me Monkey King." Ryoma answered back as he bolted, heading for the cafe he spotted down the road.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't my favorite toy." came a voice from behind Ryoma.

Ryoma's eyes went wide. He was frozen with fear. He's head felt heave as he turned around to come face to face with his tormentor.

"Hello, kitten..." said the man as he smirked at Ryoma.

"No... Please...No.." Ryoma whispered, fearing for what was about to happen.

TBC...

(A/N: Cliffy! Oh my God! Evil ain't I! And this is somebody's birthday fic! Lol...Hope you like it Hun! Oh by the way, should I continue this fic or should I drop it like it's hot? Lol...Corny line, I know... So whatcha think? Love it? Hate it? Don't wanna read it again? Tell me if I should go on or stop and write something else okay? Review!!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey people! I wanna say thanks a bunch for supporting me! Even though their was this one review that ticked me off because I screwed up their ages... Like I said! IT'S AN AU Fic! Don't you get it?! Anyways...said person wanted me stop the story...Should I? I'll post this fic and if you all don't like it I'll stop... Okay Mr. Anonymous!

Fuji: Saa... DemonGirl13 worked so hard to come up with this fic too...glares but she doesn't own the characters...

Ryoma: Che, review or she'll stop...

Atobe: Ore-sama commands you plebeians to review! This girl is serious!

Me: On with the fic!!!

**Chapter 2.**

_**Previously...**_

"_**Well, well, well... If it isn't my favorite toy." came a voice from behind Ryoma.**_

_**Ryoma's eyes went wide. He was frozen with fear. He's head felt heave as he turned around to come face to face with his tormentor.**_

"_**Hello, kitten..." said the man as he smirked at Ryoma.**_

"_**No... Please...No.." Ryoma whispered, fearing for what was about to happen.**_

Ryoma stared at the figure before him. A man that looked about 24 years old grinned evilly at Ryoma. He had crimson colored hair, a beautifully sculpted body and a very handsome face. Black eyes that held sadistic delight as he watched Ryoma squirm under his gaze.

"Minoru... What are you doing here?! You're only here if HE's back!" Ryoma shouted at the man identified as Minoru. Fear was replaced by rage as he glared at the older man.

Minoru smirked and came closer to Ryoma. He laughed a bit when he saw Ryoma move back a step. He leaned closer and held onto Ryoma's shoulder, whispering...

"Ahh kitten... That's precisely why I'm here... HE's back... And he wants to meet you so badly..." Minoru whispered, making Ryoma stiff.

"No...No... He can't be back! I saw him die!" Ryoma said, eyes widening in fear.

"He's not supposed to be alive! You're... You're lying!" Ryoma accused the man, glaring hatefully at him.

Minoru had, had enough. Ryoma tried to struggle, but he was too weak. Minoru was simply stronger. He used one hand to hold both of Ryoma's wrists and placed the other hand onto the struggling boy's waist. He was about to bring there bodies closer, when suddenly a voice from behind them spoke up.

"Hey, Echizen!" It was Fuji! He was carrying an envelope in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Minoru saw him and quickly let go of Ryoma. He grinned and whispered 'Safe this time...' into Ryoma's ear and dashed off before Fuji reached them. Ryoma was trembling. 'No...He cannot be back...It's not possible...' were the only things swimming through his head. He felt weak and could barely stand up.

"Saa, Echizen! Was that you're friend?" Fuji asked curiously as he reached the model. He got no response and decided to start again. He looked at the model's pale face and frowned.

"Echizen, are you sick?" Fuji asked, a bit worriedly. But what he got wasn't a response. What happened next made Fuji drop the coffee and envelope. Ryoma passed out and Fuji dove to catch him.

"Echizen! What happened to you?" Fuji said as he caught the model. 'He's so light...' was the first thing that entered Fuji's mind as he lifted Ryoma, bridal style. 'I know he look's small but he's too light... And I don't think he's an anorexic.' Fuji kept thinking.

He looked at Ryoma's pale face. It started to flush as if he was coming down with a fever. With no choice left, Fuji broke into a run and carried Ryoma all the way to his apartment because Fuji doesn't know where Ryoma lives. Luckily they were only a few blocks away from it.

'Why? Why am I here?" Ryoma thought to himself. He looked around. He recognized this place. He started screaming. A figure came out of the shadows. It was bleeding corpse. It grinned at Ryoma, maggots crawling from the eye sockets, flesh decaying and a rancid smell filled the air.

"Hello, Chibisuke..."

"Aniki..." Ryoma said and screamed.

Ryoma awoke, screaming. 'Where am I?' He thought. He looked around and panicked. This wasn't his room. He feared that Minoru had taken him home when he remembered Fuji coming at the right time to save him.

Suddenly, the door to the roo opened and in walked Fuji in a pair of boxers and an old white T-shirt.

"Saa, Echizen... Are you feeling better?" questioned the photographer.

Ryoma blushed and nodded.

"Saa... Good... Now, mind telling me who that guy was?" Fuji asked with his eyes opened. Ryoma froze and stared at Fuji. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly...

TBC...

(A/N: Hi! Well, does this suit you better Mr. Anonymous! Sorry 4 the cliffy but it was a request made by my beta. I can't resist the puppy dog eyes!!! Well, read and review! No flames please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I guess I tortured you guys enough! Sorry 4 the late update! I was kindda on hiatus! That's why I'm gonna make this chap longer! I would also like to thanked everyone that reviewed! I am so gratefull! Review more and I'll update! Even the person who flammed me apologized! YAY!Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I wished I did!

_**Previously...**_

"_**Saa... Good... Now, mind telling me who that guy was?" Fuji asked with his eyes opened. Ryoma froze and stared at Fuji. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly...**_

Chapter 3...

Ryoma opened his mouth to explain when suddenly, a sudden thundering and flashing of lighting made him jump. The lights went of and he grabbed onto Fuji and buried his face in Fuji's shirt. Thunder sounded again, but this time louder. Ryoma grasped Fuji tighter and began to shake.

Fuji held the boy tighter instinctively. 'So, he's afraid of thunder... I would have never guessed.' Fuji thought as he felt his shirt being soaked in... Tears? Fuji looked at the boy that was currently using him as a form of distraction from the thunder. 'He... He looks so fragile and broken... Not to mention cute like this...' he thought as he hugged Ryoma closer.

"Saa, Echizen... Hush... Don't cry...It's alright..." Fuji cooed, trying to calm the boy down.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." stuttered Ryoma. He let go of Fuji and wiped his tears away. He had a dark blush on his face and was looking at everything except for Fuji.

"Where am I?" Ryoma asked suddenly catching Fuji off guard.

"Oh, you're in my apartment. I dunno where you live so I brought you here." Fuji answered with his closed eyed smile.

"Betsuni..." Said Ryoma as he looked around Fuji's room. It was clean but not too clean. Full Metal Alchemist and Green Day posters were hung from the wall. His play station 2 console was out and he seemed to have played Metal Gear Solid last. There was an awesome stereo system and four whole racks of CD's. He had a flat screen TV as well.

"Saa... Echizen... If you don't want to tell me what happens its okay. I won't pry." Fuji said suddenly.

Ryoma nodded and thanked him. Fuji observed Ryoma. He thought Ryoma looked cute, starring at his room like a curious little kitten. 'Saa, that's a nice nickname...' Fuji though and chuckled silently. He then got up and went towards the door. Ryoma instantly followed him.

"Saa, Echizen... Stay here. I'll go get us something to eat." Fuji said. Ryoma looked uncertain before he nodded. He was a growing boy and needed food.

"Saa... Would you like soda, tea or coffee?" asked Fuji before he went out.

"Soda if it's not to much trouble Fuji-san." said Ryoma as he plopped back down. This time on a red bean bag chair.

"Syuusuke." Fuji said and looked at Ryoma, smiling.

"Huh?"

"Call me Syuusuke." Fuji said again.

Ryoma smirked.

"Alright... Syuusuke." Ryoma said and gave Fuji a sexy smile. Fuji almost felt his heart leap.

Ryoma began to thumb through Fuji's game and movie collection. He looked surprised to see lots of horror and sadistic films and games. Fuji had all of SAW on DVD's, Jeepers Creepers 1 and 2, Ju-On 1 and 2, Kuon the game and many others. What freaked Ryoma out the most was that it was kept in a pink casing which was labeled "Amateur." Fuji came back with two glasses of grape Ponta, Bread and some sushi. ( Regular and spicy)

"Saa... What do you think of my collection?" Fuji smiled.

"Creepy... You don't seem to be the sadistic type." Ryoma muttered as he accepted his food and drink gratefully.

"Hehe... A lot of people say that... But actually... I'm Satan himself..." Fuji said darkly.

Ryoma nearly chocked on his piece of sushi and was using Ponta to help him stop chocking. Fuji patted his back and chuckled softly.

"Syuusuke! That's not funny!" Ryoma yelled and pouted. "That's really weird..."

"Gomen ne, Ryo-chan." Fuji said and leaned against the couch as he saw Ryoma pout, cutely.

Ryoma had enough. It was time to play dirty. 'So he thinks he can embarrass me? Let's see who comes out on top.' he thought devilishly. Ryoma took off his jacket. He claimed that it was too hot. Ryoma was wearing a light blue tank top under the black jacket. It matched his knee length jeans perfectly. Ryoma stretched his arms over his head, the tank top riding up, and exposing creamy, white skin. Fuji gulped. 'He's doing this on purpose isn't he?" Fuji thought to himself.

"So?" Ryoma purred into Fuji's ear. Making the older boy shudder. "What can we do for fun?" he asked seductively.

"Maa...Maa... Ryo-chan... You seem to want and have fun badly ne?" Fuji whispered back huskily as he cupped Ryoma's face. "What do you want to do?" Fuji asked Ryoma, their faces barely an inch apart. Ryoma smirked and pulled back.

"Let's play with your play station then!" Ryoma answered with a smirk as he starred at Fuji's shocked face. It only lasted a second before Fuji's usual smile was back.

"Saa... You're such a tease... I'm gonna get you back for that." Fuji said and chuckled a bit.

"As if! I'm too cute for that." Ryoma answered cockily. Fuji raised an eyebrow. Ryoma sighed and turn on 'The Cute Look.' Fuji blushed crimson at the look. Ryoma looked so adorable! Like a sad kitten with brilliant golden eyes, cute pouty lips and an innocent face. Fuji smiled again and ruffled Ryoma's hair.

"Saa... Ryo-chan just scored a point. That leaves the score board 1 to 0. Ryoma leading." Fuji said.

Ryoma smirked. "Told you I was too cute for payback." Ryoma said. He starred at Fuji expectantly before Fuji picked a random two player game.

"Dynasty Warriors? Sounds like fun." Ryoma said as the screen changed to what looked like a Chinese battle ground.

"I'll own you at this game." Fuji said as he pressed start.

"Let's wait and see." Ryoma answered back cockily.

The two of them had been playing games for hours. It was past midnight when they finally stopped.

"I can't believe it... You beat me in every game we played." said Fuji, eye's opened in shocked.

"It's either I'm really good at it or that you suck at games." Ryoma answered cutely.

"Saa... I don't suck!" Fuji exclaimed. He pouted slightly. He glanced at the clock nearby and gasped.

"Ryoma, it's past midnight. I think you're parents must be worried about you." Fuji said.

"Che, there's nobody home. I live by myself. My parents don't care about me. They just mooch of my money like parasites. They won't let me touch my own money though I am of legal age... They moved long ago but still hold on to me financially.

Fuji stared in shocked. Ryoma was thinking 'Did I really just tell him that?!' Fuji felt his heart throbbed. So his parents only care for money... He stopped Ryoma as he was about to leave, surprising the boy.

"Syuusuke... What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"Stay... You can stat with me... If you want too." Fuji said smiling.

Ryoma starred. Shocked and happy. But then he frowned slightly, making Fuji worry.

"But you have college right? What about that?" Ryoma questioned.

"Don't worry. I only go to college two times a week for a few hours and I'm sure you won't break thing when I'm gone right." Fuji stated and smiled at Ryoma. Ryoma gave Fuji a smile. A real, honest and breathtakingly beautiful smile. It made Fuji's heart beat three times as fast.

"Arigatou, Syuusuke..." Ryoma said as he gave the older man a hug. It startled Fuji for a bit but he hugged Ryoma back.

"No problem." Fuji answered as he took Ryoma into his bedroom. Fuji had a king size bed that could fit 5 people. It was decorated with azure colored bedspreads, pillows and sheets.

"You don't mind sharing a bed, do you Ryoma?" asked Fuji teasingly.

Ryoma smirked. He climbed onto the bed and looking very provocatively at Fuji answered.

"I don't mind at all Syuusuke..." he purred sexily. Fuji felt a warm feeling pooling in his nether regions. 'Crap!' he thought. Luckily for him, his boxers were baggy and covered up the erection. He smiled at Ryoma and walked into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth okay. Go to sleep if you're tired." Fuji said as he entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Ryoma pouted because he thought he didn't get a rise outta Fuji. 'Dang! I'll get him next time...' Ryoma thought and he quickly fell asleep.

Fuji in the mean time was busy 'taking care of his problem.' He panted and moaned slightly as he pumped himself. He imagined Ryoma doing this, his face flushed, moaning Syuusuke's name sensually as he climaxed. Finally after he came, he washed his hand and excited the bathroom. He saw Ryoma sleeping like a kitten and smiled. He took a camera and took a quick shot. 'Kawaii...' he thought as he climbed into the bed. 'Saa... I'll find out more about you tomorrow I guess...' Fuji thought before he too, fell asleep.

TBC...

(A/N: Hiya! What do you think? Sorry for not updating but things got a little crazy here...Oh well...Read and don't forget to review! )


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! I made this chap a little longer because you all deserve it! Sorry for the late update! This chap contains lots of cute fluff! Read and review why don't cha! If you review, I might update sooner! Though right now I'm feeling under the weather but hey even I can get sick! Lol! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I wished I did!

Ryoma: Kami, she's back...Finally.

Fuji: Don't forget to review...She'll add fluff if you do!

_**Previously...**_

_**Fuji in the mean time was busy 'taking care of his problem.' He panted and moaned slightly as he pumped himself. He imagined Ryoma doing this, his face flushed, moaning Syuusuke's name sensually as he climaxed. Finally after he came, he washed his hand and excited the bathroom. He saw Ryoma sleeping like a kitten and smiled. He took a camera and took a quick shot. 'Kawaii...' he thought as he climbed into the bed. 'Saa... I'll find out more about you tomorrow I guess...' Fuji thought before he too, fell asleep.**_

Chapter 4

'There's something...really warm...; Fuji's heavy lidded eyes peeked open, the early morning daylight brighten his delicate skin. He was close to Ryoma's face. Extremely close. Why did this keep happening? Not to mention, Ryoma was pulling him closer. Fuji happily complied; he looked at Ryoma's face.

'Ryo-chan looks very cute and stress free when he's asleep. He looks so peaceful and not at all like a bratty kid when he's like this. He looks cuter this way. I wish I could stay like this forever.' thought Fuji as he brushed some hair out off Ryoma's cute face.

Ryoma wasn't exactly a light sleeper. His arms stayed glued to the brunette, but his face softened and he whimpered quietly, shifting his legs to let one tangle with Fuji's.

Fuji's eyes were open. 'Ryoma!!' He yelled at the Echizen, but only internally.

'I don't have the heart to wake him up when he's like this!' he weeped on the inside. He let a slightly tanned hand barely cup the Echizen's cheek, practically ghosting it.

'But this really isn't too bad.'

The model leaned into the warmth of Fuji's hand and scooted closer towards the other boy, still fast asleep. His breath was silent and he rubbed his hand soothingly on Fuji's back.

"Ryo-Ryoma..." Fuji could barely resist not speaking, so even barely whispering was hard. He had to admit, it felt good.

'Well, more than good...' He sucked in his breath, trying not to let out a sound, and shivered.

"Fu-Fuji...' Ryoma moaned unconsciously. He was known to talk in his sleep as well, one could ask Atobe. He moved his head to lay under Fuji's and on his collarbone, exhaling heavily in a longer moan, his warm breath fanning over the others exposed chest.

'Wh-Whoa!' Fuji's mentally exclaimed.

'Does he normally do this when he sleeps? Interesting...'Fuji thought slightly panicked. As much as he enjoyed what Ryoma was doing to him, he couldn't help feel like he was taking advantage of the unconscious boy beside him.

"Ryoma... Wake up..." Fuji whispered loudly. "Come on... before I get really turned on..." Or was that too late for that? How could you possibly resist Echizen Ryoma moaning?

Ryoma didn't here anything from Fuji. Whispering wouldn't cut it. He suppressed a cough and shivered, the blanket not covering his back anymore. His arms squeezed Fuji for a quick second, then relaxing, his leg parting Fuji's legs and rubbing them slowly.

Fuji's eyes became half lidded once again by the sensation.

'No! No! No! I've got to end this now! It'll feel like I'm taking advantage of him in his sleep induced state!' yelled Fuji internally. 'But...He did cause me to feel like this so I guess it would be ok.' argued another part of his brain. 'No! It's still wrong if don't have his consent!' argued Fuji's conscience. 'Saa...Let's go with what the angel guy say's this time...' though Fuji finally.

"Ryoma...Ryoma...wake up." He spoke softly. The models eyes twitched and he slowly open them to reveal golden eyes. Fuji couldn't tell he did so, so he ran his lips against the others neck and moaned in a heady voice,

"Uhh... Syuusuke...mmm..." He moved his leg up farther and rubbed faster, licking Fuji's neck calmly, as he still was asleep.

'This should be fun...' thought Ryoma evilly.

Fuji sucked in his breath trying not to moan. "Nnn," was all he could make out. He grabbed Ryoma's chin and attempted to push him away.

"Wake up already Ryoma!" 'before I lose all my self control and rape you now!' he added as an after thought. It was hard to formulate words with Ryoma's rubbing.

Ryoma shut his eyes again and tried to slow down his heart rate. He would never live it down if Fuji knew he was awake. Ryoma slowed his movement down, and mumbled seductively. "Say please...senpai..." then moaning again. He loosened his hold around Fuji's back and dipped his head farther, giving the image of being asleep.

"Ryo-chan... You have to stop doing things like that in your sleep or one day you'll wake up naked and tied to the bed..." mumbled Fuji trying to resist the golden eyed boy's advances.

"Ngh... so... good...Syuusuke...senpai..."Ryoma moaned and then he pulled away from Fuji completely and then rolling to the other side of the bed, shivering as the blankets were pushed to the bottom. 'Did I do it? Does he think I'm still asleep?' thought Ryoma silently. Fuji's heart continued to beat rapidly. 'Was he seriously asleep through all that?' thought Fuji as he gazed on the seemingly innocent boy beside him.

"Ryoma?" He poked the boys shoulder. He grabbed the covers and put them over Ryoma. He then turned the other side so he couldn't face model, and sighed.

'What the heck is going on in that cute head of his... I need to see some of what he's seeing though...' Thought Fuji is a slight grin.

A couple of minutes went by, Ryoma watching Syuusuke's back, quietly. He carefully moved over and tracing Fuji's shoulder blade with his fingers, eyes open and everything. He yawned loudly and waited for a response.

"Good morning Syuu-chan."

Fuji visibly twitched at both the comment and the touch.

"Morning Ryo-chan." Fuji said stressing on the 'Chan' part, making Ryoma pout slightly.

'Please don't pout...It makes you all the more tantalizing to look at!' Fuji thought mentally as he slowly got out of bed, ruffling the younger boys hair.

"Ne, Syuu-senpai, why's your face red? You don't look to well either and why do you keep avoiding looking at me?" asked Ryoma 'innocently'.

"It's nothing Ryo-chan." said Fuji as he gave Ryoma his usual smile.

"You sure? You know I won't laugh at you. You can tell me anything." said Ryoma as he rested his head on his hands, 'How dare he lie about what I did and how he wanted me' thought Ryoma insulted a bit.

"Yeah... Just last night we were kindda close... Don't worry." said Fuji

'Kindda close?! Yeah and my mother's George Washington. We were more that close!'

"Oh okay..." Ryoma broke eye contact and looked around, then coming back to face Fuji.

"If I did anything I shouldn't have, I'm sorry... I was asleep. Atobe says I do lots of things in my sleep... So... Uh... Sorry." Hints of blush appeared on Ryoma's face.

"I'll keep that in mind." 'You could have told me that yesterday' Fuji thought and sweat dropped.

"Awww...Ryoma-chan is blushing?" The brunette giggled at Ryoma's expression. "How cute!"

"Cute?! What the- Syuusuke!!!" Ryoma spluttered and pushed Fuji gently.

"I'm not cute!" His face turned even redder, Ryoma enraged by the fact Fuji can rile him up so easily. But then again, he did the same earlier this morning.

Fuji flashed Ryoma a foxy grin and poked Ryoma's cheek.

"You getting all red makes you even cuter Ryoma-chan!" Fuji was satisfied he could rile the boy up.

"You're such a girl!" he laughed.

"Am not!" said Ryoma and he hid under the covers. (A/N: Smooth move:p)

"You are to! Look at the little girl hiding under the covers!" Fuji teased, his sadistic side coming out. He laughed. He went under the bed sheets to bother him more.

"You're so easy to tease Ryo-chan!"

The model opened his eyes to see Fuji giggling at his face.

"Syuusuke! "

He struggled to turn away from him in the bed and he moved quickly away from Fuji but still under the bed sheets. " I am not easy to tease!" He threw a leg out, searching for Fuji and kicked him. Soon his foot connected with the older boy's stomach.

Fuji grabbed his abdomen. 'Man that hurt.' He whimpered, to get an apology from Ryoma. Ryoma didn't turn around or move.

"You deserved it! Don't try to sweet talk me Syuusuke, I am not going to say sorry." He scooted farther away from Fuji, but it had been too far, when he fell off the side of the bed and landed all to ungracefully.

"Ugh" Fuji cried as he was dragged onto the floor alongside with Ryoma.

"Are you okay?" Fuji froze. when he realized he was on top of Ryoma, in a very awkward position. His hands were over Ryoma's smaller ones, practically pinning them onto the floor.

Ryoma looked up at Fuji with frightened eyes. Blush covered his face and he reached a hand up to hide it, but as soon as he moved it, he yelped in pain. He looked over at it and though that he sprained it.

"Ryoma!" Fuji exclaimed as he got off the smaller boy. "Are you hurt?" he grabbed the hand Ryoma was holding and Ryoma winced slightly.

"Sorry..." he said quickly. Fuji looked at the hand and said that it had sprained.

"Don't strain it. It'll be okay in a few days." Fuji said. Ryoma nodded.

"Syuusuke... I have to model tomorrow... Will it be okay?" Ryoma asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Ryo-chan, but I don't think it's a good idea..." said Fuji.

"Ah...Okay...Call Atobe for me please...Tell him, I can't model tomorrow." said Ryoma looking away.

Fuji felt heart broken. He couldn't stand to see Ryoma like this. He hugged the boy gently. Ryoma looked so sad.

"Alright...I'll call him..." Fuji said and he went to call Atobe.

TBC...

(A/N: How you liked the chappie? It's slightly longer because I made you wait! Read and review! Should I discontinue the fic?? Remember to review and maybe I'll update faster!)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Read and review why don't cha! If you review, I might update sooner! Though right now I'm feeling under the weather but hey even I can get sick! Lol! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I wished I did!

Ryoma: Kami, she's back...Finally.

Fuji: Don't forget to review...She'll add fluff if you do!

Me: I luff them don't you? On with the fic!!!!

_**Previously...**_

_**Fuji felt heart broken. He couldn't stand to see Ryoma like this. He hugged the boy gently. Ryoma looked so sad.**_

"_**Alright...I'll call him..." Fuji said and he went to call Atobe.**_

After telling Atobe what happened, Fuji came back in to see Ryoma staring blankly at a wall. He heard Fuji coming and turned to him expectantly. Fuji sighed.

"Atobe said he'd cancel your shoot today. He told me to take you to the doctors so we can figure out when to plan your next shoot."

Ryoma nodded. He climbed out off bed and went straight into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower and changing into some clothes Fuji left him, he exited the bathroom and went to fine Fuji.

"Syuusuke? I'm done, you can have a shower now." Ryoma called. He walked into the kitchen and saw that Fuji was making them breakfast.

"Ah, Ryo-chan...I'll be there in a second." Fuji placed the food onto the table and grinned slightly.

"I hope you like Japanese breakfasts!" Fuji said merrily. Ryoma gave Fuji a breathtakingly beautiful smile and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks Syuusuke. I love Japanese breakfasts."

Fuji smilled and ruffled Ryoma's still damp hair. The said boy pouted and used his good hand to swat Fuji's away.

"Syuusuke! Go shower!" Ryoma said as Fuji tried to tickle him.

Fuji just chuckled and made his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower then donned a pair of blue jeans and a white polo shirt. As he exited the bathroom and made his way towards the kitchen, Fuji decided to take Ryoma to his best friends clinic.

'Saa...Maybe Tezuka could our company.' Fuji thought.

Ryoma was waiting patiently for Fuji. As he spotted the older man, he gestured Fuji to sit with him before they both ate their breakfasts.

"So Ryoma-chan, do you like it?" asked Fuji. He really doesn't like quit.

"It tastes great Syuu-chan." said Ryoma as he savored the taste of Fuji's cooking.

Fuji smiled and continued eating his meal. After they were done, Ryoma helped Fuji put away the plates as Fuji got the keys to his car. After that, the both of them got into Fuji's red convertible and headed off to see Tezuka.

"Ryo-chan, I'm sure you'll get along with Tezuka. Him and me were schoolmates. I can tell you he is a very capable doctor." Fuji said happily as they drove.

"He'd better be..." Ryoma muttered under his breath.

"What's that Ryo-chan?"

"Nothing..."

The rest of the journey was spent in mutual silence. Ryoma was thinking about how quiet Fuji can be when he tried and Fuji was mussing over how cute Ryoma looked in his old clothes. Fuji would occasionally take a peek at the model. Ryoma was wearing a light blue shirt with a pair of black low rise jeans. He was looking out of the window which cast lights onto his hair making it look like a halo. Ohh how Fuji wished he had a camera now. They arrived at there destination a short while later and were greeted by a short black haired man with spectacles.

"Ah, Inui! So good to see you again!" said Fuji as he shook Inui's hand.

"Fuji, long time no see. I guess you here to see Tezuka ne? He'll be with you in a minute."

Inui looked past Fuji to see Ryoma nearby. He went closer to Ryoma and took out a note book starting. He began scribbling inside while muttering...

"Iie Data... Fuji is dating Ryoma Echizen, famous model..."

Ryoma blushed while Fuji grinned.

"Inui..."came a warning voice from behind the spectacled man.

"Tezuka, Fuji is here and it has a 99.99 percent chance due to injury." said Inui as he turned to talked to Tezuka.

Ryoma and Fuji greeted Tezuka and walked into the building. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching intently from behind a clump of trees.

"You getting too comfortable with that boy kitten...You'll be with us soon enough...Ryoga would be very please to see you again..." said the figure as he smirked. Suddenly his phone vibrated. He picked it up and a cold voice greeted him.

"Minoru...Have you found him?" it said, tone cold and full of malice.

Minoru laughed.

"Yes Ryoga. Kitten is at a clinic. I'll get him after he's been treated..." said Minoru in a hush voice.

"Good...Chibisuke needs to be punished for being so... Disobedient..."

Minoru grinned and hung up his phone.

"Well kitten, you brought this upon yourself..."he said and hid in the trees waiting.

TBC...

(A/N: Yup..Another chappie done. Meh..I love to procrastinate now... Anyway review! Pls don't flame! Oh and I'm gonna write a SaekiXRyo soon! look 4ward to that!)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Read and review why don't cha! If you review, I might update sooner! Though right now I'm feeling under the weather but hey even I can get sick! Lol! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I wished I did!

Ryoma: Kami, she's back...Finally.

Fuji: Don't forget to review...She'll add fluff if you do!

Me: I luff them don't you? On with the fic!!!!

_**Previously...**_

"_**Good...Chibisuke needs to be punished for being so... Disobedient..."**_

_**Minoru grinned and hung up his phone.**_

"_**Well kitten, you brought this upon yourself..."he said and hid in the trees waiting.**_

Ryoma was tensed. He had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen to him, but he just shrugged it off thinking it was only paranoia.

Tezuka and Inui, Ryoma found out were Syuusuke's high school friends. It happened that the three of them were on their previous school tennis team.

Tezuka in Ryoma's opinion was very mature, stoic and fit to be a leader and he could make a good model too if he tried. Although albeit cute, he wasn't his type. Plus he was dating Inui. It shocked Ryoma but the contrast of the two sortta suited them.

Inui, Ryoma shivered. He was a data collecting freak! He had data of people all around the world and could have been labeled the Worlds Human Encyclopedia or a human version of Wikipedia. He was too damn smart!

"Echizen? Are you paying attention?" Tezuka's voice cut Ryoma's musings and the short boy's face immediately reddened.

"Gomen ne... I was spacing out..."

Tezuka sighed and Fuji gave a small giggle.

"I said' Tezuka continued; "That you need to stop putting pressure on your injured wrist for a couple of days. If you don't it won't heal properly."

"Ah...Domo." Ryoma replied, starring at his bandaged wrist.

Fuji suddenly spoke.

"Ne, Ryoma I have to talk to Tezuka for a bit. Do you mind waiting outside for me?"

"Sure Syuusuke. Don't take long." Ryoma said as he excited the door.

"What is it Fuji?" Tezuka asked. Inui who had come in a minute ago with some papers stopped to listen to the conversation.

"Tezuka... I... I think I'm in love with Echizen." Fuji said, eyes open with seriousness.

Tezuka frowned. Fuji never comes to him with this sort of statement. It was far too serious and the tensai was never strait forward if he wasn't serious.

"Aa. Then why don't you admit it?" Tezuka asked, slightly concerned.

"34 chance he wants too but can't. 43 He's afraid of getting hurt. 99 He's afraid of Ryoma casting him aside for a new boy toy." Inui supplied in the silence.

"Inui, you know me too well..." Fuji mussed aloud.

Tezuka sighed. He massaged his aching head and stared intently at Fuji.

"Fuji. Do you or do you not like this boy?"

Fuji looked scandalized. He quickly answered.

"Of course I do!"

"Then tell him! He won't..."

Tezuka never finished his sentence because they heard an ear splitting scream coming from outside.

"Ryoma!" they all shouted and rushed out to see the boy being stuffed into a black van and being driven away.

"Syuusuke! Help! Syuusuke!" Ryoma screamed as he tried to untie himself.

Minoru was getting annoyed. He dragged Ryoma to the front seat by grabbing onto his restraints and pulled him to sit in front with him. Ryoma started to scream and withholding his anger Minoru kissed him forcefully.

"Behave kitten or Ryoga–sama will have to discipline you more." Minoru all but growled at Ryoma.

"No! You're lying! Ryoga is dead! I saw him die! He... He can't be around!" Ryoma cried.

Minoru smirked as Ryoma sobbed helplessly.

"Oh but he is kitten. He is very much alive..."

Back with Fuji...

"Ryoma! I'll find you!" Fuji said as he and Tezuka jumped into his car. Inui stayed back to call the cops and try to find out where the kidnappers would take Ryoma.

"Syuusuke, he made a right." Tezuka said as his keen eyes spotted the van.

Fuji had never been this panicked before.

'Ryoma! He's been taken away from me! I have to find him!' he thought as his car swerved to the right at where Tezuka had said.

Unfortunately, Minoru noticed that he was being followed and picked up speed.

"Seem's like your new boy toy won't let up the chase kitten."

Ryoma stared. He turned and saw Syuusuke's car.

"Syuusuke! Help please help me." Ryoma said as Minoru made a swerve into heavy traffic.

Fuji wasn't pleased. He swerved but alas. The van that took Ryoma had just passed by a traffic light and there was a car in front of him. The light flashed red and Ryoma's captor and fled.

"Damn it! Damn it! IO failed him! How could I?! I shouldn't have left him alone!"

Fuji sobbed. Tezuka put an arm over his shoulders to try and comfort him.

Suddenly Fuji's telephone rang. He picked it up and it was Atobe who called.

"Fuji! What's this about my model getting kidnapped?!" Atobe screamed into the phone.

"Atobe-san! He just did! It was a black van without a plate number!" Fuji sobbed into the phone.

Atobe felt bad but then he remembered something.

" Fuji! Was Ryoma wearing an earring?!" Atobe asked frantically.

Fuji thought back and answered.

"Yeah. A silver one shaped like a serpent. But what does that have to do with things?" Fuji said shakily.

Atobe gave a mental whoop.

"Because, that earring is actually a tracking devise Ore-sama got for the brat on his 17th birthday! We can still find him!" Atobe said.

Fuji felt his heart inflate.

"Hontou ni?!" he all but screeched into the mouth piece.

"Hai! Now come over so we can find out where he is!" Atobe said and he hung up.

Fuji felt relieved for the time being.

"Tezuka, were going to visit Atobe! He might have something that could track Ryoma!" Fuji said as he made a left turn and sped to the direction of Atobe's house.

Ryoma whimpered as Minoru droved like a mad man to a deserted town. He stopped at a huge gothic like mansion and dragged Ryoma out of the car.

"Get ready kitten. Your going to meet your master." Minoru said wickedly.

He went in and carried Ryoma bridal style into a bed room on the second floor of the house. They heard water stop from the bathroom and the doors opened to reveal a man with the same golden, cat like eyes as Ryoma.

"Good day Chibisuke..." he smirked.

Ryoma screamed.

TBC...

(A/N: Hahahaha!!!! I'm evil! Hehe...What do you think of the story so far? Read and review please!)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! My words program hates me! TT.TT Never mind that...Okay...Fair warning! Attempted Rape! I'm making Ryoga evil!! Ha-ha!! Review Nya!

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT!!!

_**Previously...**_

_**He went in and carried Ryoma bridal style into a bed room on the second floor of the house. They heard water stop from the bathroom and the doors opened to reveal a man with the same golden, cat like eyes as Ryoma.**_

"_**Good day Chibisuke..." he smirked.**_

_**Ryoma screamed.**_

Chapter 7...

Fuji, Atobe, Tezuka, Inui and some special agent's Atobe hired were hot on Ryoma's track. Atobe had handed them all drinks, but when Fuji wanted to take a sip, the cup cracked. Normally people would label it as bad luck, but growing up with a physic for a sister; Fuji knew it was a bad omen.

'Ryoma...I hope your safe.' he though as Atobe replaced his cup.

Meanwhile at the mansion...

Ryoga was smirking like the cat that caught the canary. He enjoyed watching his precious 'baby' brother being stripped and chained onto his bed.

'Just like old times...' he mussed as Ryoma sobbed. Minoru had finished chaining him onto the huge, royal styled bed. Ryoma managed to bite him once but being the masochist he is, simply moaned, disgusting the teen. Ryoga signaled him off and with a feral grin, he left the room.

"Chibisuke... Did you really think I'd die after such a pathetic excuse of an explosion?" Ryoga asked coolly, as his lust filled eyes raked over Ryoma's nude body.

Ryoma's snarky streak appeared in a matter of moments after the comment, somehow forgetting his position.

"Pathetic? It took 3 fire trucks a week to get the fire under control!" Ryoma ragged. Ryoga merely smirked amusedly at his brother.

"Ah...Chibisuke, it seems being away from me has made you forget your place. No matter, I'll have fun breaking you again." Ryoga said huskily as he straddled Ryoma.

Ryoma's eyes were as big as saucers. He mentally cringed at the flashbacks. He tried to ignore the tears that threatened to spill as he remembered the first time Ryoga took him. He was only 7!

'_It was raining heavily that night. Ryoma couldn't sleep so he brought his blanket and knocked onto his nii-san's door. Ryoga opened the door and smiled at Ryoma._

"_Couldn't sleep Chibisuke?" Ryoga asked as he ushered his brother in. Ryoma merely nodded and climbed onto his brother's bed. Ryoga joined him shortly afterwards. Little Ryoma was about to go to sleep when suddenly, he felt hands on his private parts. He 'eeped' and turned his head to face Ryoga._

"_Nii-san? What are you doing" he questioned his brother. Ryoga's eyes were lust filled. Instead of answering, he kissed Ryoma full on the mouth. He grabbed Ryoma's penis and squeezed hard, making Ryoma cry out._

"_I'm gonna make you feel good Chibisuke..." Ryoga said as he proceeded to violate his brother. This went on until Ryoma was 13. Suddenly, on a stormy night, Ryoga's mansion exploded. Ryoma thought he was finally free. Too bad._

Ryoma was snapped out of his reverie as he felt his brother's hand stroking his penis. He tried to stifle a moan but it was futile. His eyes began to water. He felt so dirty! 'Syuusuke! Please! Help!' he mentally cried as Ryoga stroked him. He kissed Ryoma and lapped his tongue hungrily over the teen's hardened nub. Ryoma tried to knee him but was slapped.

"Chibisuke! Stop that or I'm gonna hurt you!" hissed Ryoga angrily. Ryoma had no choice but to put up with it. He prayed Syuusuke would find him soon.

A few minutes later, Fuji and the rest had arrived to where Ryoma was supposedly held captive. Without a second glance at the marvelous mansion that could rival Atobe's, the group dashed in. Fuji was thinking

'Where in the world are we going to find Ryoma?'

As if God was taking pity over him, they heard a scream coming from upstairs.

"That sounds like Ryoma!" screamed Atobe. Fuji was the first one up the stairs, but they were stopped by Minoru who looked like he was expecting them. Minoru grinned evily at them. He didn't see the agent's that had snuck up from behind him.

"Ah, you, the one with they eyes close... So your kittens new toy huh? I can see why kitten like you so much." Minoru said as he eyed Fuji, licking his lips, he was about to attack when Fuji ran up to him and punched him in the gut.

"Don't you bloody hell play with me you fucking bastard! Where's my Ryo-chan!" Fuji screamed as he punched Minoru repeatedly. As Fuji was about to punch his again, Minoru blocked and punched him across the face.

"Feisty bitch aren't ya?" Minoru said. As he took out a knife from his back pocket, one of the agents hit him with a taizer gun.

"That was helpful..." said Atobe sarcastically. Tezuka ran to a room and opened the door. Fuji ran up and literally saw red. He saw someone who looked like an older version of Ryoma on top oh HIS Ryoma, fucking him like an animal.

Ryoga was in mid thrust when a hand pulled him off of Ryoma. The younger boy saw who it was and cried.

"Syuusuke! Keigo! You came!" He could practically feel the tears of joy prickling his eyes.

The agent's handcuffed Ryoga and brought him away. Fuji released Ryoma and then embraced the teen.

"Ryoma... Ryoma...There...There...It's over. It's okay..." Fuji whispered soothingly to the distressed boy.

Suddenly, the broke out of it when Atobe coughed.

"Yes well... Get dressed and we can leave... The sooner the better... We need to get you checked out brat." Atobe said as he exited the room to give the lovers a little privacy.

"Ryoma... Who was that just now? The one who tried to rape you?" Fuji asked after he had clothed his loved one.

Ryoma sighed. He wiped his eyes and hugged Fuji.

"Syuusuke... He was my tormentor... He was the one who raped me ever since I was seven..." The statement shocked Fuji. 'Since he was 7?!' But what Ryoma said after that really shocked Fuji.

"He is also...my brother..."

Fuji hugged Ryoma tighter.

"Don't worry Ryo... I promise, he'll never hurt you again..."

They left the mansion and sent Ryoga and Minoru to the police. Ryoma was taken by Fuji back to Tezuka's clinic for a check up. Inui was the one who inspected the damage.

"Luckily, there is no sign of infection, but just as a precaution, no 'strenuous activities' for awhile, got that Fuji?" Inui said as his glasses glinted in the light.

Ryoma and Fuji blushed a bit but Ryoma smiled anyway.

'Finally, I'm free... I'm free of Ryoga and Minoru... And I have Syuusuke to thank for that.' Ryoma thought as Fuji took him back to 'their' apartment.

END.

A/N: Yes! The story is at it's end! Why? Be cause I thought it would be a prefect time to end it! lol... I might add an omake after this... I'm not sure... Anyways...Review nya!!


End file.
